Fanfic: New Girl (James and Lily)
by Tawlz02
Summary: Fanfic: James & Lily FLUFF- (Not Canon) Marauder's era! It's the beginning of sixth year and for the four marauders life is pretty much how it always has been, except of course for two things. The war outside of Hogwarts has begun to make the Wizarding World that much more dangerous. And as a new student joins Gryffindor, James' life will change forever. WIP- indefinite hiatus
1. Chap 1- You may very well be surprised

**HI FWENDS! Just kidding, I'm new to this site and relatively new to writing Jily so bear with me. Just so I can give a clear forewarning this is essentially AU. While it still includes the same world and characters the plot-line is significantly different, so if you need every single smidgey detail to be canon then I am afraid that this fanfiction is** _ **regretfully**_ **not for you, so you best be on your way. You see, for this fic, my vision for Lily is very,** _ **very**_ **different so I suggest that if you love canon Lily you should bugger off as well. If you're still here, lets fucking do this. (P.S. rated M for future scenes, language and themes)**

 **Also, I hope this turns out good, I'm trying to show my best friend that Fanfic doesn't need to be exactly canon to be great!**

 **Anyway, tata for now**

 **I solemnly swear I'm up to no good**

September 1st

6th year

The atmosphere in the Great Hall on the first evening of term was always unparalleled to any other. The constant buzz of chatter and the flicker of thousands of candles under the bewitched ceiling gave everyone a warm sense of homeliness as they braced themselves for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All second years and up, by now familiar with the order of events of the first meal, chattered and caught up with their friends and housemates, whether they were red, yellow, blue or green, until they were told to quiet down. The first years who had just been sorted seemed to remain in awe of their surroundings, too excited to move.

"Oi Prongs mate, move up! Mckinnon really _grew up_ over the summer, reckon she'll come sit with us?" Sirius said staring keenly in Marlene Mckinnon's direction.

At this, Sirius was swatted over the head with Remus Lupin's newspaper.

"That's my cousin you git." Remus said softly but with a clearly authoritative and dangerous tone as he sat back down from reaching over the table to hit Sirius.

"Well then Moony _, your cousin_ got fit over the summer, maybe you can call her to sit?" Sirius said smirking as he fixed his hair back into it's this-is-exactly-how-I-woke-up style even though all four boys knew it took him almost half an hour.

At this Remus scoffed and returned to the Daily Prophet that he was holding.

A comfortable silence fell over the boys as they familiarised themselves with their surroundings yet again, settling in for another year. The smell of parchment and ink was all around, with the faint smell of broom polish wafting through the air every so often.

"So," Peter Pettigrew beamed at Remus from next to him, "Are you excited that you're the Gryffindor prefect again?"

A snort that half resembled that of a choking hippogriff escaped from Sirius as Remus sent him a dirty look.

"Yeah Pete, I'm pretty excited, thanks for asking", he smiled genuinely at his friend, "Although I haven't managed to work out who the new girl prefect is. I've looked for the badge on all the girl's robes and its just not there. I mean after Julia didn't come back I assumed they would give someone else the position but I don't know. No other sixth year girl came to the meeting on the train. What do you reckon Prongs?" Remus said, handing the conversation over to the final marauder.

James sat there, throwing his snitch up and down, staring at it while not really looking at anything, like his mind was somewhere else. His rectangular rimmed glasses had slid down slightly so they sat on the middle of his nose and his head was propped up on his other hand.

"Prongs?" Remus questioned his friend again with a slightly concerned undertone.

After he did not respond, yet again, Sirius took his wand and pushed it into James' side. At this, James jumped and his snitched slipped and proceeded to hit peter bang on in the face.

"Oh shit Wormtail, my bad!" James exclaimed, grabbing his snitch and glaring at Sirius.

Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked at James, awaiting an explanation. Upon noticing his friends glances, Remus' being cautious, Pete's being kind and Sirius' with a smirk, James coughed.

"What? I'm just bored I guess."

The boys encouraged him to elaborate.

"I just, everything is the same, nothing new or different. I mean in Hogwarts everything is guaranteed, there is a whole other world outside of here and we are just here and its well, its just, the same."

At this all three boys seemed to think. None of them spoke for a while.

Surprisingly, Peter was the first to speak up. "I don't know James. Maybe it seems boring now, but I have this feeling, something's coming, things are going to change." He said it so convincingly, smiling as if he truly believed it, and for some reason, it managed to pull James back together, at least a small amount. The marauders continued chatting until their headmaster took to the podium and the hall was left in a still, knowing silence.

"Welcome back students to another year at Hogwarts." The loud voice of Albus Dumbledore echoed through the hall, and brought everyone's attention to him. The wizard, wearing long purple and deep blue robes, a long white beard and half-moon spectacles, smiled at all of his students.

"Now before we begin, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind all students that the list of forbidden items has grown since last year and so I suggest that you all brief yourselves on what has been added to avoid any, ahem, unfortunate, situations." As Dumbledore said this, his gaze seemed to be fixed of Sirius and James, and their knowing grins were met with a small and smug one, Dumbledore's eyes glinting as he began to speak again.

"This year, I'd like to share some insight and advice for those of you who wish to accept it." Dumbledore was about to continue when the highly audible sound of footsteps came from outside the large double doors. The footsteps became louder and louder until every person in the room had turned to see who had interrupted their headmaster's welcome speech.

The door creaked open and in walked something that no one had been expecting. People were expecting a new teacher, Filch, maybe even a lost creature that had wandered up from the forest, but no one expected a girl with fiery auburn hair to walk proudly through the door. James had never seen her before, no one had, he was sure that he would remember if he did. His mouth dropped open as his (as well as the entire student body's) eyes raked over her.

The girl was average height, but had long skinny legs making her appear taller. Her skin was a creamy pale that looked soft to touch. The features of her face were delicate, her small nose and high cheekbones dusted with freckles. Her eyes were big and a dazzling emerald green, with a shine that made them appear to be glistening. She would have appeared innocently cute, had it not been for her get up. She wore the Hogwarts school robes, which James now noticed were Gryffindor, in a way he had never seen. Her white blouse was several sizes too small, accentuating not only the curve of her wide hips but clearly showing what James thought was a mildly scandalous red bra that she wore underneath. Her red and gold tie was undone and hanging loosely around her neck. Her skirt was done up at her waist, so it flared out at her hips but stopped high up on her thighs, exposing the flawless pale skin there.

Her socks were worn just above her knees and were paired with, not school shoes, but high heeled leather ankle boots. She held her robes with her hand over her shoulder. She strutted into the hall without an air of concern with the situation in front of her, at which every female in the room looked like an inferi had just strolled into the Great Hall while every male seemed as if he were about to spontaneously combust. James watched as everyone's eyes followed her as she walked directly towards the headmaster.

 _Dumbledore. Merlin what must be going through his head?_

As this thought occurred to James he noticed the girl smile.

"Do I have to call you professor now Uncle A?" the girl said in a strong foreign accent, beaming affectionately at the headmaster as he stepped off his podium and took two strides towards her, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"What in Merlin's name is happening?' Sirius murmured through his teeth to James.

"Not a bloody clue." James replied honestly, still staring at the girl.

Dumbledore smiled at her, "It's good to see you Lily", he said warmly as she smiled back and made her way up the stairs, towards the staff table, plonking herself into the headmaster's seat. Getting comfortable, she casually threw her legs over the arm rest and leant her head against her dainty hand, staring at Professor McGonagall. "Its great to see you Minnie." The girl smiled again and James watched along with the entire Gryffindor populace in absolute shock as they watched the head of their house smile, for the first time possibly ever.

Next it was Remus who whispered to the three other boys, " _Minnie_? Did she just call McGonagall, Minnie?" He said incredulously. Peter looked as if he had been stunned before he choked, "Well _Minnie_ just smiled." The boys would have had a good laugh had they not all been staring at the girl who was currently lounging on Dumbledore's chair, and, to the entire halls' surprise, she pulled out a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History', and promptly began to read.

No one really noticed Dumbledore walk back onto the podium until he coughed twice loudly, attracting almost everyone's attention turned back to him, as he continued with the rest of his speech as if nothing had happened. James, meanwhile, was still staring at the girl, totally in awe of everything about her. Everything that the headmaster had said was merely a buzz in the back of his head, everything else rendered quiet as he attempted to etch her image into his head.

James didn't even register the speech had finished until the tables filled with food and the excited chatter resumed, even louder than before.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" A new voice came from next to Sirius, and much to the boys, especially Sirius' surprise, Marlene Mckinnon was sitting there, reaching over the table to grab a dish of potatoes.

Sirius, first flashing a self-satisfied smirk at Remus, spoke, "No idea, she's wearing Gryffindor robes though".

"She's wearing the prefect badge."

At this everyone turned to James who had just mumbled this observation while still staring at her.

"What?" Mary McDonald questioned James, appearing next to him and waving at Remus and Peter.

"The prefect badge, its on her robes."

And sure enough, as all six of them inspected the redhead's robes, they saw the glint of a gold, Gryffindor prefect badge.

While conversation continued from there, the girls catching up with each other and the Marauders, who, to no one's surprise had spent the holiday together, but James was still staring at the girl.

Lily, that's what Dumbledore had called her. He stared at her, shovelling food into his mouth haphazardly as he barely tuned into anything his friends were saying. It was just as he took a sip of pumpkin juice that he saw the girl turn to face him. As their eyes connected, James attempted to swallow his drink but found that his throat had closed up, causing some of the orange liquid to drip down his chin. _So much for the smooth ladies' man._ But this thought was quickly shoved out of his head with another. The girl was beautiful. She was unlike anyone else James had ever seen, she was magnificent. He found himself smirking, more to himself than anyone else, but the girl noticed and winked quickly before turning to converse with the headmaster (who now sat next to her in a seat he had fashioned for himself after she has stolen his) and Professor Slughorn, who looked positively delighted to be conversing with her. James was completely astounded that she had looked at him, winked at him even and found himself sneaking glances at her every so often throughout the meal.

As the empty dessert plates began to vanish from the tables, Dumbledore returned to the stand calling all prefects to the back of the hall, so Remus, as well as the other house's prefects from the 5th, 6th and 7t)h years as well as this years head boy and girl, Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett from Gryffindor made their way to the back of the room.

Remus felt extremely awkward walking by himself, until he met up with Frank who gave him a friendly slap on the back and the two fell into step.

"So Lupin, how were your holidays?" Frank asked brightly.

"Yeah, pretty decent actually thanks Frank." Remus replied sending a polite smile to his friend. "How's Alice?" Remus asked, and seeing how Frank's eyes lit up, he could already tell that Frank was very happy to be back at Hogwarts and even more so, back with his girlfriend. The two slowed as they reached the circle of prefects while Alice went around assigning all 5th year prefects to lead all the first years to their common rooms and brief them, while all 6th years were to stay at the back and help any lost students or anyone who asks. The 7th years were to go meet in the Head's office on the fifth floor to discuss new rules and the patrol rosters. Frank then stepped forward and began speaking about something else but Remus never quite caught on as he felt a presence to the side of him.

"I take it you're my fellow prefect?"

Remus looked to his right and too his shock was met with a mass of ginger hair that was quickly swiped into a pony and a girl smiling smugley up at him.

"Yep, t-that's me." Remus mentally cringed at his inability to converse with the opposite sex without coming across as a blabbering idiot. "I'm Remus Lupin," He said, trying to remain calm.

"Well Remus Lupin, I'm Lily. Lovely to meet you." Remus swallowed and nodded briefly before turning his gaze back to the head boy and girl as they finished speaking.

Soon, everyone began to leave the hall with the prefects shouting, "First years this way" as all four houses mixed into an array of colours as they filed out of the hall in a not-so-orderly fashion. After a couple minutes, the last of the students were filtering out of the hall before Remus coughed before taking a sideways glance, "I guess that's I cue to Go," he said before nodding towards the door. Lily nodded, smiled and led the way out.

Upon leaving the hall, Remus realised that his fellow prefect had never been to the Gryffindor common room, and subsequently began to speed up in order to shower her which way to go.

"Just turn-"

"Right here, got it." She smiled at Remus as he cocked his head to the side, as if asking for an explanation to how she could possibly know her way around the castle.

They walked in silence, Remus wanting to ask her at least one hundred questions but not knowing where to start.

"I was born here, but I've lived most of my life in Australia," Lily said giggling slightly as Remus' eyes bulged, "I assumed you'd wouldn't know what to ask me."

"You are a bit of a mystery" Remus replied grinning.

"Well considering you're my fellow prefect, in my year and in my house, I'd like to believe we could be friends, so ask me questions, I'm all ears till we get to the common room, just shoot."

Remus smiled, shook his head slightly at her obvious Gryffindor confidence.

"What's your full name?"

"Digging deep I see, Lily Evans."

"Favourite colour?"

"Ooo Remus how personal, Green."

"Favourite food?"

"Well previously I used to love Caramel Cauldrons, I still do, but after trying Rolli's chocolate cake I'm afraid its been changed."

Remus stopped walking. "Wait, Rolli as in the house elf from the kitchen?" Lily nodded as they began to walk. Still confused, Remus continued "You found the kitchen?" Again she nodded, "There's a lot I found out about this school Remus, you may very well be surprised."

"Okay okay" he continued, shaking his head, "How do you know Dumbledore?"

"Practically raised me."

"So why join Hogwarts this year?"

Though it was only slight, Remus noticed her hesitate and realised instantly that he had stumbled onto something she wasn't ready to tell a practically near-stranger.

"Never mind that," At his words Lily looked up at Remus and gave him an appreciative smile and he noticed her eyes, that had been brimming with tears were again creasing at the corners and she was smiling.

"How did you know you're in Gryffindor? I mean it's not everyday that a sixth year student waltzes into the Great Hall with her own set of robes worn completely differently to every other student that has ever existed, ever."

At this Lily snorted and with an amused smirk, Remus looked at her as she shrugged, "I snort, move on."

At this Remus chuckled before she answered his previous question. "I spent the holidays here, and Minnie sorted me over the break."

"Minnie?" Remus questioned before he smiled incredulously "McGonagall!" He said laughing. "Y-you ca-call Mcgonagall, M-m-minnie?" Remus barked as he stumbled from laughing so hard.

"Doesn't everyone?' Lily asked innocently only sending Remus into a continuous fit of laughter so upon turning the corner he walked right into the teacher in question.

When he realised he had just collided with Minerva McGonagall Remus instantly stopped laughing, attempting to swallow his sniggers as Lily did the same.

McGonagall looked between the two of them before settling on Lily.

"Lily dear," at the tone and use of pet name that McGonagall just used Remus thought he were going to turn red from holding in his laughter. "As much as I appreciate your, lets just say fiery personality, I think from now the uniform should be worn with a little more, _modesty_ , after all, you are representing the house of Godric Gryffindor and should wear your uniform has he would."

Without missing a beat Lily smiled at the professor and snorted, much to McGonagall and Remus' shock, "Sorry, I'm just imagining Godric Gryffindor in a skirt."

Remus could no longer contain his laughter and he double over, grabbing onto the cold, stone wall for support as McGonagall looked between the two prefects with an equal amount of shock and amusement.

"Well Minnie we best be off to bed so we will see you tomorrow. Thank you!" Lily smiled, grabbing Remus by the arm and pulling him away from the smirking McGonagall who, after sighing and shaking her head, resumed on her way.

It took them only two minutes more to reach the common room and already Lily Evans was a little less of a mystery to Remus. As he arrived at the portrait of the fat lady Remus stopped abruptly, realising they never heard the new password to enter the common room, but Lily just looked at him, smiled and proudly spoke, "Cornish Pixies" and the door swung open.

Remus smiled to himself, "Right, you live here."

They both strode into the common room, met with the familiar warmth that was not only emitted from the fire but the room itself. They chatted amongst themselves, smiling and laughing as they made their way over to the marauders who were busy chatting with Marlene, Mary, Alice and Frank. When they both arrived everyone looked up and their eyes grew wide. Remus, suddenly remembering his friends had no clue who Lily was, he suddenly laughed and grabbed Lily around the waist, squeezing her.

"Guys this is Lily Evans. Lily, this is Peter Pettigrew, Marlene Mckinnon, Alice Longbottom sorry- Prewett, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Mary Macdonald and this is James Potter."

Lily smiled at each as they were named, chuckling slightly at Remus' 'slip up' over Alice's name, all the girl's glanced at her, they didn't seem intimidated or afraid, they looked friendly, they beamed at her and lily could tell they were all meant to be Gryffindors. The boys were all well built, Peter being obviously smaller but all had tall frames that were filled out well with lean muscles. Peter's hair was a dirty blonde and cropped while Frank's was a dark brown cut neatly, Sirius on the other hand was more attractive than the both of them. His dark, shaggy, black hair and grey eyes so seemingly familiar to Lily. Lily decided that she felt very comfortable around her fellow Gryffindors. But as she looked at the last name she no more saw the rest of the common room.

She had winked at him from across the great Hall, but his features were now so distinctive as he sat just next to where she stood.

His face was long and chiselled with a sharp jawline and prominent cheekbones. His rectangular framed glasses perfectly displayed his dazzling hazel eyes. He was the tallest of the lot and every feature on his body appeared to be cut from a precious stone. His hair was extremely messy, and as he ran his hand through his hair Lily realised it was a habit, it was intentional. It was earth-shatteringly sexy. She noticed the quidditch captain badge pinned against his robes and instantly understood that his calloused hands and well built shoulders were obviously a result of hours on his broom.

She couldn't stop staring at him, and he hadn't stopped staring at her.

It was just the two of them, eyes piercing through the other.

"Well," a voice came from the couch, breaking both James and Lily from their trance, and Sirius hopped up, "Lily Evans it is lovely to meet you." Sirius said grabbing Lily and pulling her into a hug before twirling her in the air as everyone laughed.

Remus smiled tenderly at Lily and she realised she had made her first close friend at Hogwarts. "I'm going to go to bed Lily. If you need anything, I'll come to you."

Lily frowned, "But how do you get up the girl's staircase?"

Now Remus smirked. "There is a lot I know about this school, you may be surprised." Remus said quoting Lily from earlier in the evening.

"Goodnight Remus Lupin." Lily whispered as she reached around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Remus held her waist and in turn whispered into her ear, "Goodnight Lily Evans." Lily opened her eyes and from over Remus' shoulder she could make out everyone getting up and saying their goodbyes for the evening, everyone but James who was tossing a snitch in his hand carelessly catching it.

As Lily pulled out of Remus' arms she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a small brunette standing next to a tall, fair looking young man. "Lily, if you need anything, Frank and I can help. We are in the heads dormitory, I'm sure one of the others will help you get there." Lily smiled and pulled Alice into a tight hug, much to her surprise.

"Thank you Alice, I appreciate it." Lily pulled away and Alice beamed at her, grabbed Frank's hand and they walked out of the common room.

Lily went to turn around to see if James was still sitting when she felt the wind leave her body as Sirius threw her over his shoulder, effortlessly and began to run around the room as Lily squealed.

"Sirius Black you let me down right now!" Lily said laughing hysterically as a running Sirius continued running, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Sirius!" A girl, Marlene McKinnon shouted laughing, "She's not going to want to hang out with us if you are throwing her around like a rag doll, put the poor girl down!" This just made Lily and Sirius burst out laughing. Even upside down Lily could see the effect of Sirius' bark like laughter on everyone around him. The only person in the common room who was not looking at the scene Sirius was making was James as he continued to toss his snitch, staring into the distance.

"Sirius… Sirius… Oi what's his middle name?" Lily shouted towards Marlene and Mary who both shrugged. "Peter?" Mary shouted his name, assuming he would know. She didn't bother asking James, he seemed to be in his own world.

"Orion, its Orion!" Peter shouted back to Lily who smiled gratefully from upside down, hanging off Sirius' back, now going for his fourth lap of the common room.

"OKAY, SIRIUS ORION BLACK IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN I WILL HEX YOU SO HARD YOURE EYES WILL TURN PINK AND YOUR HAIR WILL FALL OFF!" lily screamed, now hitting Sirius with her fists.

"No Lily not my hair!" Sirius shrieked which made the whole common room break out into laughter.

Sirius turned to look at the onlookers with a smirk but as he did he didn't notice the leg of one of the deep red couches in his path and he tripped and with a thud, Sirius landed face first on the couch, but to all the onlookers horror, Lily was thrown into the air heading toward the fireplace.

"Accio Lily!" A loud voice boomed over the screams from inside the common room and almost instantly Lily was thrown backwards and into the caller's arms as they both fell onto a couch. Lily took a few deep breaths as everyone crowded around her. She looked up and was met with a pair of dark hazel eyes boring into her own.

"Are you alright, Evans?"

 _Evans?_ Lily questioned internally.

"I'm okay," She paused. "Thank you Potter."

He smiled at her and Lily instantly felt herself relax as he held onto her while she calmed down.

Remus, who had run downstairs hearing the commotion ran over to Sirius who was groaning on the couch. He roughly pulled him off and proceeded to hit him continuously over the head.

"You could have killed her Sirius. You only met her what, twenty minutes ago? And you've already nearly thrown her in the damn fireplace!" Remus said fuming. He then ran over to Lily and pulled her up from James. Lily felt cold instantly rush through her body from being away from James, which Lily noticed with curiosity. She also happened to turn back just as she watched James shiver.

 _Maybe he also felt it?_

"Are you alright Lily?" Remus asked looked her over with such brotherly concern for someone who met her only an hour ago.

"I'm alright Remus, really. Just worried I squashed James that's all." Lily said as Marlene and Mary chuckled.

"I'm all good Evans." James said brushing his school sweater as he got up off the couch and walked over to Sirius, who, after hitting him over the back of the head, slumped into the couch with him and began chatting normally.

With a smile, Remus turned to Peter. "Wormtail, you going to stay down here or come to the dorm?'

"I'll come up with you Moony don't worry." Peter said.

Lily couldn't help but find herself stuck on their strange nicknames.

Peter began to ascend the staircase.

A new voice then spoke. "Lily, you can stay down here if you want. Marls and I are going to head up; we will wait up for our new roomy don't worry." Mary finished with a smile as she and Marlene nodded and ran up the girl's staircase.

Lily turned back to Remus with a questioning smile, "Moony? Wormtail? What are you boys? Animals?" Remus smiled brightly and to Lily's surprise, he laughed.

"Trust me Lil, it's best you don't try understand us. Feel free to try work it though." With this Remus smile and began to walk up the boys staircase but not before turning around and shouting.

"Night Padfoot, Night Prongs."

At this, Sirius followed by James turned to Remus and smiled and Remus, with a smirk in Lily's direction turned back around and ran up.

 **So children, What do we think?**

 **Please review, I really want all your feedback for this story as I can't adapt it to be what you want if I don't know.**

 **So, Reviews are like James Potter shirtless in your bedroom,**

 **Much Love.**

 **Mischief Managed (For now)**


	2. Chap 2- Curiosity killed the cat

**AYOOOO- I'm Back! Sorry it took a while, sometimes my real life gets in the way of my writing one (much to my distress don't you worry.) Updates will probably (hopefully) be between every 2 to 8 weeks depending on my best friend. Now yes I'm aware, that's a hella long time but I will always aim to get chapters to you asap because I like writing this as much as you like reading this (Just to be clear that's a lot- I hope). Okay now to you beautiful, beautiful souls who sent me reviews, I will love you forever and always because I SHIT YOU NOT it makes my fucking day every time I receive a review, so I've decided at the beginning of every chapter I will reply to as many as possible. SO:**

 **Alicia Olivia Mirza- Thank you so so much for your review (all will be explained (possibly in this chapter) so don't worry)**

 **Guest (my best friend)- no one wants your opinion love; I will win you over**

 **To the guest who said this was the second story you have wanted to keep reading- Marry me please**

 **To the guest who said it was an interesting idea- I thank you :)**

 **To the guest who liked the Lily and Dumbles twist- because you said this I have added a lot more Lumbledore time to this story so thank you!**

 **Finally, to the guest that said this is awesome- you are awesome…**

 **Okay last thing I promise: I have another amazing friend who has apparently 'fallen in love' with this fic so they are also deserving of a mention. Love you L :)**

 **ANNNDDD, Last chapter I happened to forget to mention this BUT: As I am clearly not Joanna Kathleen Rowling I do not own any of this (oh the shame)**

 **Anyway, tata for now**

 **I solemnly swear that I am up to no good**

Smiling to herself, Lily turned to go up the girl's staircase to go meet the girls she would be rooming with. The stairwell, and the common room for that matter were familiar to Lily; after all, she had spent countless hours in both. But, a voice in the back of her head was telling Lily that everything was far different now that there were other kids, friends here.

Lily looked down at her 'adapted' uniform and actually laughed. At least she had got people's attention, and hopefully, for a while at least, that's the image that would remain of Lily Evans for the majority of students. Some things, Lily decided, she would prefer to keep a secret for as long as she could.

Continually skipping up the stairs, Lily's mind began to wander to the Gryffindor 6th years she had met so far. Remus, she thought, was going to be one of Lily's closest friends. Sirius, she decided would also become like a brother eventually. The girls seemed really sweet, but not fake, which Lily was grateful for, although she did know that there was another roommate that she hadn't met yet.

Then Lily's thoughts turned to James. It was odd, she thought, that she could have so much emotion towards someone she barely even knew.

But what if he felt it too? Maybe she wasn't going mad.

Lily arrived at the door to her dormitory and was about to open when she heard voices inside.

"Bet she loves the attention, what with that accent and that body, I'm sure she's well aware that even Flitwick was nearly drooling when she walked into the great hall-"

"-Oh shut up Lea-"

"You shut up McKinnon!"

The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing echoed through the room. A final new voice spoke.

"Both of you twats just shut up. You don't even know the girl Lea. And I really think I'd like to. I mean it's her first night here with us and she nearly got thrown in the fucking fireplace. I don't know about you girls but she sounds like fun. And besides, she's the new prefect, she has to have done something right to get the position without even being at the bloody school."

There was silence. And for the time being Lily could hear no more as she stood outside the door to her dormitory, hesitant to really meet her new roommates after hearing what they said.

She put out her small hand and grasped the brass handle, but before she could turn and open the door she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Lily jumped and turned around to come face to face, well face to chest with someone. She was instantly struck with two thoughts. The first being that he (being that the someone was a boy) smelt extremely good. Like forest bark and faintly of broom polish. And the second being that he appeared impressively toned as she noticed the muscles of his torso and chest moving as he breathed.

When she looked up, Lily was met with two piercing hazel eyes, staring into hers with concern and mischief but also a hint of something Lily couldn't quite place behind them.

"Evans..." The husky and breathy voice of James Potter was heard as barely a whisper to Lily. For some reason, hearing his voice caused Lily's heartbeat to race, much to her surprise.

After all, Lily considered herself well practiced when it came to boys. This didn't mean that she had gone particularly far with anyone but she had had enough practice with Australian guys, yet not once had she ever felt this kind of exhilaration from staring at a boy. Moreover, a boy she barely knew.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay from your accident with Sirius. He feels rather guilty and Remus is muttering about it in his sleep." This brought Lily out of her distracted haze as she cocked her head, giving a curious glance to the boy in front of her.

A noticeable difference between most girls and Lily Evans was her confidence. Lily possessed an air of self-assurance that caused her to be able to speak the first thought that came to her head, this being both a blessing and a curse. At this point in time, it was unclear which.

"And you weren't worried Potter?" Lily said smirking, slowly taking her finger and trailing it along his bicep, internally screaming at herself for sassing the boy while remaining flirty on the exterior. She wasn't supposed to want to touch him.

He wasn't supposed to feel tingly where she touched him.

"Oh no Evans, I believe that you're far stronger than you seem." Even though James whispered this smugly, he felt his pulse quicken and the message behind it didn't go unnoticed to Lily.

They both just stood there. Practically-strangers with racing heartbeats and mingling breath.

With a small pang, Lily noticed how close she was to James. If she stood on her tiptoes, she would be able to press her lips against his.

Just as she was thinking this, James placed a hand on the door, just next to Lily's head, pulling his face down so it was in line with hers. She could feel his cool breath tickling her face and realized how much she wanted to kiss him. Lily took a stray strand of fiery hair and tucked it behind her ear, keeping eye contact with James.

They were breathing heavily now, and Lily closed her eyes, took an agonizingly slow breath, and opened her eyes to find James a mere inch away from her. From her lips.

"Curiosity killed the cat Evans." James breathed against Lily's lips, as if pleading with her a final time to make him stop whatever he was about to do.

A defiant fire lit in Lily's eyes, and James could see it as she looked deeper into him.

"Lucky I don't like cats then."

That was all it took.

James slowly placed his lips against Lily's, his entire being clouded with the sparks he felt originate at the places her lips touched his and spreading through his body.

She reached her hands around his neck and threaded them through his messy black hair- which was surprisingly soft. She couldn't get enough of him, putting everything she had (quite cautiously) into the kiss. She felt light headed as his lips gently brushed hers.

The kiss was heady and all-consuming and wow, and Lily felt her knees go weak when he deepened the kiss, pressing his body against hers, needing to feel her against him.

They kissed slowly, almost curiously, guardedly, until James pulled away, panting heavily.

What. The. Fuck.

The thought struck both Lily and James as they realized they had just made out with each other, after barely having spoken, knowing near to nothing about the other, fuelled only by curiosity and uncapped desire.

"Goodnight Evans." James smiled genuinely at Lily before turning on his heel and running down the girls' staircase.

What the actual sodding hell.

That didn't just happen. That could not have just happened. Lily decided she had fucked up royally. And even more so because she enjoyed it. Really enjoyed it. So she guessed she would just have to roll with it.

Shaking off the lingering feeling of James on her skin, Lily turned and pushed open the door to her dormitory.

"Hi guys," Lily's friendly call from the door made all the girls in the room turn their heads.

"Lily!" Marlene and Mary both squealed- Mary in a bathrobe and Marlene in red checkered pajamas, jumped up and ran to Lily, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

Grabbing Lily's hand, Marlene pulled Lily towards a witch drying a fresh layer of ruby red nail polish on her toes with her wand, who after seeing Lily, rolled her eyes and returned to maintaining her feet.

"Oi Lea, stop being an ass. Lea Brill, this is Lily Evans. Lily Evans, meet the biggest ass in Gryffindor."

"Hey!" the girl shouted, throwing her wand at Marlene, who gracefully ducked with such speed Lily was quite taken aback.

"I'm the Gryffindor seeker,", Marlene told her, flashing a smile at Lily while Lea groaned.

"And believe me Lily, you will never hear the end of it."

 **Ello again my preciouses,**

 **I am aware this is a slightly shorter chapter, but I figured the storyline was already complicated enough to continue.**

 **Also. Yes. I just did that.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Reviews are like Remus Lupin and Sirius Black pranking fifth-year Slytherins,**

 **Mischief Managed (for now)**


	3. Chap 3- Don't push it Red

**Okay, I'm being serious, I am failing at school, you are all at fault.**

 **Very excited to let the next chapter out, I'm aware it's also short, please do not stress.**

 **Also, as much as I love your reviews (And I do I fucking love them), I have realised that author's notes are kind of insignificant to you all wonderful beings so I will only reply to reviews every few chapters.**

 **AGAIN: I am not Jo Ro, instead I have an Australia accent and braces.**

 **REVIEW: It makes me a happy chappy**

 **LOVE: Eachother; I just really wanted to say that**

 **Also, It was not supposed to take this direction but there is a possibility of some trigger themes later in the story, so review if you DO NOT WANT THAT. Also review if you do.**

 **Love you kiddos,**

 **I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…**

The girls had exhausted themselves, and after several round of Gobstones, fourteen empty chocolate frogs, a full packet of caramel cauldrons and two boxes of pumpkin pasties, Mary had fallen asleep on the window seat and Marlene on top of the sweet wrappings, cradling a bottle of butterbeer in her arms. Lea, Lily assumed, had crawled into her own four poster bed, and as Lily, after finishing her nightly bottle of dreamless sleep potion, began to drift off, she was extremely glad for the friends she had made.

However, as Lily closed her eyes, as to finally succumb to sleep on her very first night at Hogwarts, images flew into her head as soon as she shut her eyes. Images Lily soon realised were not going away. All she could picture was his messy black hair, his hazel eyes, his body, what it would look like, feel like, and all of a sudden Lily was overwhelmed by the sensations that she experienced when she kissed that curious James Potter. His lips gently on hers, probing yet alluring and Lily felt her chest tighten as she could practically feel where he had touched her skin. It had made her feel warm, whole. So different to the very first time she had been touched like that. If only she could feel him again, touch him again, if only-

"Oi, Lily, are you decent?"

Lily shot up as she noticed a figure standing outside her curtains, who had whispered harshly to her.

"Hmpffhhh" Lily groggily murmured, realising how fast and short her breaths were.

With that the curtains pulled back and Lea, with a frustrated glare on her face stared at Lily, who's hair was sticking up and one of her eyes was still having trouble opening.

"I thought you were having a bloody asthma attack in here, what were you doing?"

Lily took a good look at Lea. Despite her constant scowl, Lily could see a strange beauty behind her dark chocolate eyes, like maybe she didn't want to be irate all the time. Lily took notice to how Lea wore her hair that happened to be dead straight and blacker than night.

"Worried were you Lea?" Lily pressed back, smirking, trying to probe a little into her roommate.

Lea had definitely shared less about herself then Marlene and Mary.

After tonight, Lily could recite both of their birthdates by memory, she knew that Marlene loved Sirius, almost as much as she loved quidditch. She learnt that Mary's mother was a muggle and that her father worked for the Ministry of Magic. She knew that Marlene loved herbology and care of magical creatures, and that while Mary wasn't particularly academic (putting it nicely), that she was known the be one of the most beautiful girls in the school. Lily knew that Marlene's uncle had married a muggle and that she was cousins with Remus Lupin. She also knew that Mary was afraid of spiders, snakes and Professor Carrow, the new defence teacher.

Lea however, refused to open up, much like Lily actually and the only fact Lily learnt from her was that her little sister, Emma, was a first year Gryffindor.

"You wish Lily. Just didn't feel like explaining to your uncle why you suffocated on your first night here."

Lily snorted but Lea appeared deadly serious. Lily was unsure if she should continue her now 4am conversation with Lea, but seeing as continuing could lead to numerous negative consequences, and possibly lead to Lea potentially hating her forever, Lily accepted the challenge, obviously.

"You know he's not my actual uncle?" Lily said, watching as Lea's head cocked to the side as she couldn't help but be curious. "Come sit." Lily said smiling, patting the place next to her on her bed.

After a couple moments, Lea reluctantly sat down scowling, awkwardly shuffling over to where Lily was sitting.

They both sat in silence. Backs against the headboard, legs out in front, both with their own internal questions and their own external fronts.

"Dumbledore isn't your uncle?" Lea questioned softly, still looking at her feet.

Lily shook her head, but upon realised that Lea didn't notice as she was too engrossed with her toes she smiled. "I used to be neighbours with his brother Aberforth."

"Dumbledore has a brother?" Lea piped up quickly and curiously, causing Lily to turn to face her as Lea's ears went red and she relaxed back down, not wanting to seem too interested.

"Yes," Lily said chuckling, "He's a lovely man. He was very kind to me."

Lea smiled to herself. "Let me guess," she whispered, "Your childhood consisted of your mother and father and your perfect little siblings and you would all go to Aber North or whoever's house and enjoy butterbeer and play mock quidditch in the back yard like _good little_ witches and wizards." While the statement began with a playful, teasing tone, it finished with that of resentment and a certain animosity that Lea could not hide in her voice.

Lily sat in silence for a moment, imagining her childhood to be what Lea had joked. Lily felt her eyes prick and felt a familiar fear bubble up in her gut as she blinked a couple times to hide her oncoming tears.

In a barely there voice, Lily whispered, "I'm a muggle-born."

Now Lea looked at Lily, and she did not see the girl that pranced into the great hall without a care in the goddam world. She saw a girl, innocent and raw, unable to hide the emotion and memories from her past that had stored itself forever in her heart. And at that moment, Lea realised Lily wasn't who she had originally thought, not at all. In fact, she seemed a lot more like Lea than she cared to admit.

Lea looked back at her feet before whispering, "Me too."

The girls sat in a still silence, both lost in their own thoughts. The dormitory which an hour ago had been filled with laughter and light felt cold, almost like the dungeons, and the maroon curtains which encompassed them seemed to be filtering out all heat, leaving both the girls with chilled bones and even colder memories.

Unexpectedly, Lea moved onto her knees and turned to Lily. "I'm sorry I misjudged you."

Lily looked up at Lea, her eyes still watering but a smile on her face nonetheless. "If I'm not mistaken Brill, I believe we could be friends."

At the term friends Lea cringed slightly making Lily giggle. "Alright," Lea said with a small smile, "Friends." The girls sat for a few moments longer, in silence, but it seemed slightly warmer. Lily felt her body relax as she yawned.

"Goodnight friend," Lily said mischievously.

"Don't push it red."

Lea began to crawl off the bed before she paused and turned around.

"One more thing, Lily."

Lily smiled and nodded at Lea, signalling for her to continue.

"Actually make that two."

Lily just smiled, glad to having seen a glimpse behind Lea's strong persona.

"I don't mean to pry, forgive me if I am, but I just wanted to know why you were made prefect? Our previous roommate was one of the prefects for Gryffindor but she moved to Spain with her parents so we knew they would need to replace her." Lea, after realising she had practically vomited words onto Lily, winced before sighing. "Sorry."

Lily chuckled, "Don't be." But as Lily continued, Lea could see past wounds resurfacing as Lily's demeanour changed. "Dumbledore and McGonagall believed I have been through enough to be a responsible prefect."

Now Lea could see the pain Lily was bearing and probed no further.

Lily shook her head quickly as to rid herself of a train of thought before looking back up at Lea. "Your second thing?"

Lea looked awkwardly at her feet. She wasn't usually this, well, nice to people. "I noticed the bottle of dreamless sleep potion next to your bed. I'm not going to probe and ask why you need it, but if you ever run out, I keep a couple spare vials in my trunk."

With this, Lea turned, pulled open Lily's bed curtains, hopped out and quickly shut them.

Lily rolled over and closed her eyes, ready for the black void of emptiness to over-take her that was far better than what she would dream of. Faces flashed before Lily's eyes just before she fell into a slumber. She felt cold as she saw the faces that had haunted her past and every night since.

A boy she had grown up with.

A sister she had trusted.

A father she had loved.

But then she felt a warmth that she hadn't in years.

She saw a man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles.

She saw a boy with a Gryffindor prefect badge and a scar on his cheek.

She saw a girl with blacker than night hair and red toenails.

Finally, she saw a pair of dazzling hazel eyes, messy jet black hair and a smirk.

"Goodnight… friend." Lily heard from the across the room.

And with that Lily was taken into the darkness.

 **And there you have it folks,**

 **Reviews are like making it through the Triwizard tournament without dying (Sorry Cedric)**

 **Also PLEASE REVIEW WHERE YOU ARE FROM I WANNA KNOW**

 **Mischief Managed (for now)**


	4. Chap 4- Fucking hypocrite…

**Yes, Yes I am alive… hope I didn't take too long.**

 **Anyway I am greatly appreciative of all of you and am overwhelmed to have received at this point over 400 views.**

 **HOWEVER, (yes there is a however), I have received 18 reviews. While I have absolutely treasured and appreciated each and everyone of these, 5 of them are from my friends and another from my boyfriend. IF YOU LOT WOULD NOT MIND, I would love just a hello, JUST A FREAKING HELLO. Tell me the weather, tell me I suck, tell me your mother's maiden name, I don't mind just review.**

 **Okay rant finished,**

 **Love you crazy weirdos**

 **ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **I am not J K Rowling :/**

 **I solemnly swear that I am up to no good**

"Sirius Black I swear to Merlin if you aren't out of your fucking bed in ten seconds I will hex you!" Remus shouted, annoyed that even on the first morning Sirius could not be bothered to be out of bed, while the others were all ready for breakfast.

A groggy groan was heard from inside the curtains and a still-half-asleep Sirius emerged from his bed with his hair covering his face and his eyes, still half closed and covered in sleep.

"Its too early in the morning to swear Moony…" Sirius muttered as he trudged towards the bathroom and completely oblivious to his surroundings, walked into the bathroom door.

"Fucking hell!" Shouted Sirius.

"Fucking hypocrite…" Murmured Remus.

Peter watched the scene unfold amused, but James simply sat on the edge of his bed, completely oblivious to all besides the turmoil currently going on inside his head. He'd already been completely distracted on his first morning run of the year, unable to think about anything else.

I mean, what was he thinking? This girl was obviously someone who he should want to be friends with yeah, but he had only seen her, what, on three separate occasions and on the third he had fucking kissed her! I mean yes, she was beautiful, god she really was so very beautiful but that shouldn't matter. James already knew that it was a dangerous move, that emotions like that couldn't just be curiosity. Something about Lily Evans had stumped the all mighty player that was James Potter, and he did not like it one bit.

Wait… Curiosity killed the cat? _Are you a fucking idiot?!_ She must think I've got some strange social disability or something, she must think I'm a downright idiot. James cringed.

"James, why do you look constipated?" Sirius smiled cheerily as he pranced out of the bathroom, fully dressed, minus his hair obviously, that would take much, _much_ , longer.

"Oh sod off Black."

Remus and Peter, after huffing at the usual morning banter turned and headed for the door.

Remus turned back to Sirius and James, "Padfoot, Prongs, we will meet you in the great hall for breakfast, I have to go help McGonagall with the Gryffindor timetables."

"And I'm going with!" Peter squeaked from behind Remus, who had turned around and was halfway through shutting the dormitory door.

"Oh Moonyyyy," Sirius sang with a massive smirk as Remus turned around, obviously annoyed. "Next time you have a dream about me, maybe keep it to yourself, don't need the other boys knowing about our little-"

Sirius did not finish his jab as a bright light jumped from Remus' now outstretched wand and Sirius lay on the floor, flat on his back, arms and legs splayed, and his hair turning a fiery orange from the roots to the tips.

James couldn't help but smile at Remus who nodded, tucked his wand back into his robes and briskly shut the door.

"I am going to kill him." A monotone voice came up from the floor.

"Serves you right Padfoot. Besides, red is a great colour on you anyway." James, while still amused, couldn't help but be slightly creeped out by the fact that Sirius' hair colour looked so damn similar to Lily's.

"Red? What are you talking about?"

James, realising that Sirius was unaware of his rapidly changing hair colour, began to laugh.

"What's so funny? Oi, James, WHAT?"

Now unable to control himself, James clutched his stomach and pointed to the mirror on the bathroom door. Sirius, after racing towards the mirror and fisting his now red locks let out a high pitch scream and James was gone.

"MY HAIR! I'M GOING TO KILL LUPIN! I WILL BEAT THE WEREWOLF OUT OF HIM! I WILL HIT HIM SO HARD HE WILL END UP WHERE LILY CAME FROM! THE BOY WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE AGAIN WHEN I SHOVE HIS HEAD SO FAR UP HIS-"

"Now now Sirius let's just go down to breakfast and ask Moony for the counter curse!" James said, collecting himself after rolling on the floor.

"Are you INSANE! I can't go to breakfast like this!" Sirius shrieked, again fisting his hair and looking at James with so much exasperation that James, once again doubled over laughing.

"Just, just, wear your beanie or something?!" James suggested rather unhelpfully, suppressing his last sniggers.

Sirus simply shook his head and began pacing around the room, "I CAN'T BE SEEN LIKE THIS JAMES!"

Sighing, James went into his trunk and began rummaging around until he found his maroon and gold beanie.

He got up and walked into Sirius' path, and was not noticed until Sirius collided with his best friend.

"Sirius, you are basically a grown man. Act like it. It's not like he chopped it off, you know, and honestly I half thought he would. You are going to put this-" James shoved his beanie against Sirius' chest, "Over your precious hair, and we are going to go have breakfast, because I am hungry, and Remus, because he is not nearly as big of a twat as you, will change it back."

There was an air of excitement that blanketed the hall, with smells wafting from the elves in the kitchen. Everyone was bustling, the first years again all too eager and the N.E.W.T students all the opposite, as they received their timetables.

There was a lack of chatter at the section of the Gryffindor table which seated the sixth year boys and girls. Remus and Peter were currently shoving their faces with muffins and strips of bacon, Mary and Marlene were chatting to themselves while politely nibbling on their toast, glancing over their timetables, Sirius after having wolfed down his breakfast oddly quickly sat in-between Remus and James, but kept squirming, and looked extremely uncomfortable with a beanie that covered not only his hair, but half of his face and when he thought no one was looking, would pull it down even further. Lily, who at first had looked around for Lea but was informed that she only ever sat at the Ravenclaw table with her cousin, was sitting next to Marlene, but was staring unabashedly at James. And James, well, he kept trying to eat but after dropping the first three muffins after feeling that Lily was watching him, he gave up.

What if she likes me? A voice urged James. He shook his head

What if _you_ like _her_?

Just as he thought this a sharp jolt of electricity coursed through James' shin and reverberated into his skin. He shook off the strange electric tingling he could feel and looked up from his plate to see everyone chatting, well excluding Sirius who still looked most uncomfortable and Lily who sat across from James, looking deep into his eyes with her sparkling green ones and James was sunk, yet again.

She was clearly aware of the effect she had on him and it made James frustrated. He wasn't the guy that ever went around chasing one girl, it was more that every girl had always simply chased him. He liked it that way.

He wasn't about to let one fiery haired girl ruin his reputation.

"Oi Black, what's with the Beanie?"

At this, the conversation, and the lack of (Lily, James and Sirius) turned to Marlene who was looking at Sirius with her head cocked to the side, trying to work it out.

"Yeah, it's summer?" Mary piped in.

"This is summer?!" Lily yelled with a mock horror that made the other girls giggle.

Now all eyes turned to Sirius, with Mary, Marlene and Lily being curious, James and Peter being extremely amused and the smirk on Remus' face stretched from both ears.

"Uhhh…. Ummmm."

Marlene squinted before reaching over the table with her lightning reflexes and attempted to grab the beanie off of Sirius' head. Sirius, in utter shock tried to ward Marlene off by flapping his arms around and squealing, causing half of the great hall to turn towards the commotion.

While the boys were simply watching and laughing, Lily and Mary were quickly pulling plates filled with food out of the way as a determined Marlene crawled over the table. Marlene, without thinking, jumped onto Sirius, knocking them both off the bench and, in turn, knocking the beanie off of Sirius' head. There were a couple audible gaps as Sirius crawled back onto the bench with his fiery red hair messier than James' on show for the entire great hall. Marlene crawled up next to Sirius and just stared, mouth agape, just like the other two girls who currently had several dishes sitting in their laps.

"Lily! I'm so glad the sex change went well, you can hardly even tell!" Everyone's attention turned to Lea who was now sitting on the other side of Lily, a giant smirk plastered on her face, and she winked and smiled at Lily before turning her attention back to Sirius.

Sirius, who up until this point was sickly pale and looked like he'd rather be jumping off the astronomy tower, began to smile, Small at first but then his body shook and his bark like laughter rang through the entire hall, and everyone collapsed laughing.

All worry and shock flew out of the window as all of the sixth years began hysterically snorting and pissing themselves laughing. Marlene fell off the bench, which caused Lea and Mary to struggle to breathe, which caused Alice and Frank to run over to see what was wrong, which caused Alice to faint onto Frank after seeing Sirius' hair, which caused Peter to laugh so hard he flopped onto the table, which caused a plate of cinnamon buns to fly at Remus which caused Lily to cry from laughing so hard which caused James to try jump over the table to help her but tripped and ended up lying over the table and into her lap.

It was at this moment that Professor McGonagall decided to walk past. Her arrival went unnoticed until Frank cleared his throat and the able Gryffindor's turned to meet the shocked gaze of their head of house.

McGonagall's gaze followed Marlene on the floor, to the red faces of Lea and Mary, to the fainted head girl in the arms of the head boy, to Peter apparently knocked out, face down on the table, next to Remus covered in cinnamon and vanilla glaze, to Lily's tear streaked face, to the quidditch captain lying in her lap and finally to Sirius Black, with flaming red hair.

The currently conscious students turned wearily back to the professor after following her gaze to each of their current positions.

Twenty minutes later, and with several recently issued detentions, the sixth year Gryffindor students walked casually into their respective classes, and for everyone but Mary and Peter, this was potions.

There was a cold chill that blanketed the room and all the students inside it. The walls were lined with cabinets of potions books, vials, cauldrons and photographs. The professor at the front had a sort of bilious smile on his face as his eyes widened with glee as he noticed Lily (and not much else) as she entered the room.

"Lily dear!" His voice rang out so every student in the room turned to face the incoming students, who were about a third of the class, "I'm so exceptionally excited to have you this year, I hear from your uncle that you are a very talented young witch, especially for a muggle-born!"

The last words of his sentence left a ringing sound in Lily's ears. He had meant to compliment her-

 _especially for a muggle born…_

And instead it made her want to be sick.

But Lily wasn't one to back down.

"Sir, I'm sorry to question you, but did you just imply, in front of my new peers that I am incapable or inferior to the others because my blood is apparently impure?" Lily practically spat the words out, as if they were poisonous.

A couple of the Slytherins in the potions room turned and glared at Lily and Slughorn's once sickening smile turned to one of denial.

"Oh Lily of course not!" He said, almost nervously as the red head stood defiantly at the other end of the classroom.

A new voice spoke up, "Sir, the mudblood has absolutely no right to talk to you like that-"

"Mulciber that will be five points-"

"Shut up Mulciber before I break your-"

"Pureblooded prick-"

"Sorry did that toad just talk?"

Everyone turned to Slughorn, James, Lea and finally Lily, all as they spoke, immediately one after the other. James and Lea were up right behind Lily, as if defending her, and Remus to her left, and Sirius and Marlene to her right, flanking her, as if challenging the other students to mess with their new friend.

"Okay, students please just, get to your seats, we will continue the lesson."

The Gryffindors reluctantly went to sit down, Lily in-between Marlene and Lea. Breathing a sigh of relief from being out of that slightly compromising situation Lily look around at her peers. She ran her eyes over the back of the pureblooded asshole who had called her out, Mulciber apparently. She ran over the boy next to him, with pale skin and bleached blonde hair and then became fixated on the Slytherin next to him. His slightly greasy black hair seemed awfully familiar to Lily.

At that moment the student turned back to look at Lily and captured her gaze, and she felt her chest seize up immediately. He was here, right in front of her, after all this time.

She instantly knew it was him, and she hadn't seen him since she was 11. Since, since.

Lily found she couldn't bring herself to think it.

 **WELL?! What we thinking loves?**

 **I know it's an awful place to finish but I figured enough happened in that chapter, even if it wasn't Lily/James.**

 **But don't stress, there will be PLENTY of that.**

 **Reviews are like downing an entire bottle of firewhiskey.**

 **Mischief managed (For now).**


	5. Chap 5- If you're looking for a manwhore

**I'M BACK!**

 **Sorry this took a smidge longer than expected. I experienced my first real 'Writer's block'. It was torturous, I truly wish that it does not happen again. ANYWAY! I actually love you beautiful people. Thank you for the abundance of reviews and follows and reads (WHICH ARE NOW OVER 600). Please stick around. The story will only get better from here. Just a quick poll, would you rather I carry this story in a more humorous or darker way. Review or message me which.**

 **All my love and and copious amounts of magic**

 **I ain't JKR**

 **Review and follow and favourite and all that jazz**

 **I solemnly swear that I am up to no good**

The roof of the trophy room was intricately carved from the same stone that lined the rest of the castle. The deeply cut lines reached out in arches from the highest corners of the room and embroidered themselves together in the centre, reaching down towards the candelabra that gave off a dim light, casting a dark shadow across the room.

Lily lay on her back, arms placed casually behind her head, green eyes tracing over the cut stone of the roof.

"I am completely at a loss as to how the ceiling has entertained you for the last half an hour Lily Evans."

Lily smiled, still staring at the ceiling. "Well Sirius Black, it's easy to get lost in the intricacies of anything when you are trying desperately to distract yourself."

Lily heard his chuckle before she felt a body lie down just next to hers.

After finishing potions and running swiftly from the room, much to her friends' confusion, Lily spent the rest of the day relatively quietly, in fact no one had heard her speak since.

While Remus, Peter, Lea and Marlene were taken to Hagrid's to work in the forest, and Mary (much to her dismay) was left with Alice and Frank cleaning the candelabras in the corridors, Lily was with Sirius and James cleaning the silver in the trophy room.

After cleaning her section of the trophy cabinet in approximately ten minutes, Lily had silently lay down and not spoken, just blankly staring up at the ceiling. Sirius and James, half-heartedly attempting to polish the silver, couldn't help glancing at the desolate looking redhead trying to distract herself by the roof.

Once Sirius had lay down beside her, she closed up more. A small smile played at her lips but was quickly wiped off when her thoughts turned back to the boy from potions.

"What's up Red?" Sirius questioned jokingly, elbowing Lily softly in her side.

Lily simply smiled haphazardly and shook her head.

"Well," Sirius started, propping up on his elbows, "I'm going to leave James to it. I've got a date." Sirius said proudly, while James groaned softly while polishing the silver.

"You?" Lily's small voice piped up, causing Sirius to turn back to Lily after getting up and causing James' heart to flutter just enough to make him notice. "Sirius Black. I hope you aren't a man whore."

Sirius smirked as he strutted towards the door. "Red, darling. Girls are happy to accompany me on dates. _I'm_ actually rather decent. If you're looking for a man whore," Sirius said turning his head to look at James who met his gaze, "That would be him."

And with a swoosh of his robes Sirius barked a laugh and shut the door behind him.

The silence was deafening. Or whatever the saying is.

It was the first time that Lily and James were together alone since their kiss and the tension was palpable. You could cut it with a knife. Or whatever the saying is.

James was sitting behind Lily, back against the wall, a scrubbing brush in one hand and a silver platter on the floor by his feet.

"Evans," His voice was tentative. His usual confidence receding from the frontline momentarily. It caused Lily's skin to erupt in goose bumps.

"James." She used his first name on purpose.

"I'm sorry Evans." The words were said regretfully, and what Lily thought would be a confession, perhaps an admittance or acceptance, and expression of how he felt about her. After all, the way he had kissed her, of course Lily thought he felt the same for her.

She very quickly realised she was wrong. "It's fine… Potter."

She felt the warmth leave her body as she realised he didn't want her. She began to sit up, facing away from James.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. It was wrong. I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

This made Lily turn her head back to the messy haired boy. "The wrong idea?"

James blushed lightly around his ears. "That I go around kissing every witch that's even remotely attractive."

"I'm only _remotely_ attractive?" Lily questioned with her characterised smirk returning to her freckled face.

James wasn't used to girls being so forward and confident. Lily was just so _different._

"No," James said, suddenly finding his big toes extremely interesting, "You're beautiful Lily."

Her breath caught in her chest.

He called her beautiful.

She felt a ball of happiness begin to form deep in her stomach.

But then she remembered what James had said prior.

"Didn't Sirius say that you're a school-proclaimed man whore."

Now James' small smile was replaced with a scowl and paired with two, small frown lines that creased his previously perfect forehead.

"I'm not a man-whore. I just don't like relationships."

"Do em and Ditch em?" Lily coughed with a knowing smirk, but she inwardly felt that she couldn't hide her disappointment at James' apparent lack of commitment.

"I do not _do_ , or _ditch_ em!" James said defensively.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

The silence was deafening. Or whatever the saying is.

 **Okie, Chappie finished.**

 **Sorry it was short, Quality or Quantity my dear friends.**

 **See you soon.**

 **ALSO PLEASE REMEMBER TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT THIS MORE FUNNY OR MORE DARK**

 **Review and shit.**

 **Mischief Managed (For now).**


	6. Chap 6- You're an ass Black

**I'M BACK THANK MERLIN YOU CAN ALL RELAX**

 **I really wanted to give you guys some juicy content so I made this a bit longer than the previous chapters. Please review how big or small you'd like chapters. OKAY- a small shoutout to my friend who is at a school right now half way across the world (Miss you Ellie (You too Hannah)) and also one to my gorgeous and supportive friends who are totally supportive of my flunking school to write fanfiction (HI GUYSSSS). OKAY so to the most of you that don't read this, that's chilled, but I'm just expressing gratitude for the fact that this now has over 850 VIEWS and I honestly cannot tell you how excited that makes me.**

 **ALSO MY WORK IS WIGGING OUT NOT LETTING ME EDIT- PMS IS HITTING HOME RIGHT NOW**

 **OKAY I LOVE YA'LL**

 **REVIEW, nothing's new**

 **Joanna Kathleen Rowling and I are sadly different people- creds to her you go Glen Coco**

 **I'mma leave you all now, please enjoy**

 **I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…**

The moon shone high in the sky, illuminating the grounds and causing the large pine trees to cast a gloomy shadow over Hagrid's hut. Lea and Marlene were lying on the soft soil. Staring at the star, splattered, night sky, Marlene telling Lea about how Sirius said they could be together one day. Remus and Peter were sitting on the stairs of the small cottage, engaged in a rather heated discussion on animagus vs animals in the forest. Hagrid was slightly taken aback by their vast knowledge on the subject. The boys wore matching knowing smirks. Their detention was so far, very uneventful.

The soil was damp and crumbled as Lea pushed it through her fingers. Everything around her was green and earthly and it reminded her of her new friends' eyes. Lea knew Lily was different to everyone else in almost every way. Her upbringing. Her accent. Her blood. And Lea found that for someone who was so different, she and Lily seemingly had a lot in common and for the first time in her life, Lea was genuinely excited about the possibility of a blooming friendship.

Marlene and Mary had always been polar opposites and still two peas in a pod, but Lea was like a tomato sitting on the bench next to the peas. But maybe Lily was also a tomato? At least her hair was red.

Lea looked over at Marlene, who's quiet beauty was magnified in the moonlight. She couldn't understand Marlene sometimes. Why she would invest so much of herself into her fantasies where her and Sirius were together when in reality she knew too well that Sirius would break her heart, over and over. Marlene, if she let herself stray from Sirius, would rack up plenty of guys, probably almost as many as Mary, _almost_. Still, Marlene was loyal to Sirius, like a dog that he owned, and without ever verbalising it, Lea would admit that she pitied Marlene for this.

Just then a rustle was heard in the bushes. A snap of a twig. A tipsy bark like laughter.

Of course Marlene had recognised it first. Then the boys. At first, like most things, Lea couldn't really care to turn and see whichever idiot had decided to stroll the grounds at night, but after seeing a perfect 'o' form from Marlene's lips and her eyes ever so slightly glaze over, Lea slowly turned to see two bodies pressed up against a nearby tree.

A shrill, high pitched laughter was heard, drowning out the warmer bark-like laughter. Two figures could be seen. One more shielded by the large oak tree in front of it, and the other more visible, with shoulder length, perfectly styled shaggy black hair and an undone Gryffindor tie. A squeal was heard as well as a moan and Lea turned back to see a single tear slide down Marlene's cheek as her watery eyes remained fixated on the couple against the tree.

Lea, never being one to be good at consoling friends, looked desperately over at Remus who was already making his way over to his cousin.

"Marly.." Remus said with a knowing sadness. He was close enough with his cousin to know this would affect her so, and he knew that Sirius' careless actions always took a toll on his outgoing, fun-loving cousin, whether she would admit it.

"I'm fine Remmy, honestly." Marlene said, rubbing both her eyes with her fists. She took a sharp inhale as another audible groan was heard from behind the tree.

Lea and Remus both turned to Hagrid who nodded at once and smiled consolingly as Remus put his arms around Marlene's shoulders and helped her up and began leading her towards the castle.

Lea and Peter followed in silence, watching as the two cousins walked together, Remus chatting and Marlene looking over her shoulder every few seconds, attempting to catch a glimpse of the boy who had stolen and continually broken her heart.

"OI MARLENE! REMUS! PETE! LEA? IS THAT YOU?" His loud voice rang over the hill and instantly Marlene turned around, her tear stained cheeks glistening in the moonlight. Remus' face was turning red with anger as Peter and Lea turned to see Sirius grinning widely, arm in arm with a leggy, blonde Hufflepuff.

"Oh fuck," Peter whispered under his breath as several things happened at once.

Remus went to grab Marlene's wrist but she shook her arm out of his grip, causing Remus to swing backwards off balance.

Peter went to greet Sirius when the blonde reached her perfect little claws and gripped Sirius' shirt, pulling him into a kiss. The wind left Marlene's body as Sirius caved to the kiss and a bright white light shot from the end of Lea's now raised wand as the blonde was thrown into the air and landed several feet away from the group.

"What the everLivING FUCK BRILL!" Sirius roared, turning back to the blonde and rushing to help her up.

"You're an ass Black. The worse kind too. Selfish and pitiless and I hope that the bitch gives you an STD."

This caused Remus to cough out a laugh as the blonde turned a shade of red deeper than Lily's hair.

"You take that back Lea or I swear to Merlin I'll-

"She's right Siri."

The point of focus shifted to Peter as he stood nervously but self assuredly by Lea's side.

"Are you kidding Wormtail? This bitch," Sirius pointed firmly at Lea, "Just threw my date into the fucking air for no reason."

Remus had had enough. "Sirius. There's a reason. If you had bothered to be focused on anything besides yourself and the bimbo next to you, you'd realise."

It was then that Remus took Marlene by the wrist and pulled her back towards the castle. Peter followed, and Lea as well, after flipping the bird at both of the dumbstruck idiots standing at the bottom of the hill.

Marlene couldn't help the tears that started flowing freely down her cheeks. She knew that anymore of this would kill her. She knew she was done with Sirius. Or at least he was done with her. She turned her head to look at him once more.

Sirius looked up to his four friends walking up the hill but he's heart stopped at the sight he saw. He no longer saw the four. Only one. One beautiful girl with a messy ponytail and tear stained cheeks. And he couldn't help the sinking feeling of guilt that began forming in his gut. He realised instantly that he had fucked up, impressively.

"MARLENE!"

(J+L)(J+L)(J+L)

"So, Mr Man-whore, if you filled a room with every girl you've ever snogged, would they fit in a) a broom cupboard, b) the Defence classroom or c) the great hall?"

Lily could practically hear him scowl as she trailed behind him, almost running to keep up with the ever-moving, currently sour god that was James Potter.

"Shut up Evans."

"Make me Potter."

This stopped him, James hesitated and tensed his shoulders as the redhead caught up to him.

"Stop doing that." The intensity in his voice was overwhelming. It was no louder than a strong whisper but Lily felt it echo through her skin as if he had screamed into her ear. His voice could only be described as frustrated. It made Lily's confident outside retract, slightly.

"Stop doing what?" Lily asked, the playful tone that had occupied her voice completely vanished, replaced with a tentative one.

James growled and turned around, and with one hand firmly gripped to Lily's shoulder, he grabbed her and pushed her into the wall.

Lily didn't move. She was frightened as hell. The boy that had been so fun-loving and casual appeared almost murderous. The spot where he currently was latched to her body was tingling, a mixture from his touch and the heavy pressure currently staining her shoulder. Lily watched as he attempted to calm himself down. He took several deep breaths before letting go of Lily's now rapidly bruising skin.

"You have to stop flirting with me Evans."

Was he fucking kidding?

"You kissed me Potter. _You_ kissed _me._ Curiosity killed the cat? Ring a bell."

James sighed. "That was a mistake Evans. I already told you. I can't commit. I don't want to misconstrue you."

Lily actually laughed out loud. She pushed herself off the wall.

"You're scared Potter." She smirked as his features became slack. "You're scared because you like me."

James went to interrupt her but Lily was set.

"You like me, and you want me, and that's never happened to you before. You're scared."

James scoffed, though a very faint red hew had crept up onto James' ears. "You're wrong Evans. I'm not scared. I barely even know you, why in Merlin's sake would you think I like you?"

"I'll prove it to you James." Lily said, using his first name on purpose. It caught him off guard. "I won't stop till you admit you like me."

And with that, Lily flicked her ponytail and with a swish of her hips, began strutting down the corridor, leaving James standing idly, with an open jaw and a buzzing head.

 _Good Merlin she has a nice ass…_

 _Shit_

(J+L)(J+L)(J+L)

Lily was smiling softly to herself as she made her way up towards the Gryffindor 6th year dormitory. She was confident that she could prove it to him. She knew James was aware of the connection they shared, she just needed to make him admit it.

She was running through plans in her head when she opened the dormitory door. She was certain she had opened the wrong one. This wasn't a dorm, this was a mental institution.

Mary lay passed out in her bed, a thin line of drool hanging out of her mouth, apparently completely exhausted from her third-wheeling Alice and Frank in detention. Marlene lay sobbing in a ball on the floor, rocking forwards and backwards as a small, wet patch began forming into the carpet from her tears. The worst of it wasn't either Marlene or Mary, but Lea.

Clearly out of her element, the brown-eyed girl looked like a mad woman as she ran around the dormitory, occasionally throwing a tissue or a hand sanitiser in Marlene's general direction.

"Do you want a pillow, or a toothbrush, do you want me to call Remus? Do you- Oh Lily thank fuck!"

At the mention of the new girl, Marlene's head shot up from it's fetal position and Lily saw the true devastation of whatever hurricane had taken place. Marlene's entire face was red, with impressions from the carpet on her cheeks and forehead. There was a mixture of melted mascara, tears and other unknown fluids mixing on the once clear skin that made Lily a little queasy.

"Oh L-l-l-lilyyyyy-y-y" Marlene said wailing and returning to her rocking. Lily shot a look to Lea who instantly ran to her and explained. Through Marlene's wails, Lily could only hear snippets of Lea's explanation. "Detention… Sirius… Tree… Gross… Hufflepuff… Flying bimbo… Bitch… Remus… Stupefy… Confused… Marlene has been like this for half an hour.

"You did well Lea, thanks for trying," Lily said it genuinely and it actually made Lea feel a little better about the whole situation.

"Marly sweety… it's okay… shhh honey you're better than him." Lily now sat next to Marlene, cradling her in her arms and soothingly stroking her hair. She continued this until Marlene's breaths evened out and she eventually fell asleep in Lily's arms.

"Pssst… Lea… can you get my wand? It's in my trunk."

Lea, who had been sitting awkwardly in the corner, slightly bored but mostly recovering from the closest she'd ever been to comforting, quickly snatched up the opportunity for a distraction and practically leapt for Lily's trunk, like a gazelle in the African Savanah.

Stifling her laughter, Lily took her wand and muttered a basic enchantment, "Wingardium Leviosa," and Marlene very slowly followed the path of Lily's wand through the air, until she was lying softly on her sheets. Lily tucked her in and wiped away the crap on her face and turned around to face Lea.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Lily smiled, "When I was little, my sister used to torture neighbourhood cats, so I would comfort them and hide them in the park near my house.

At first Lea chuckled at this, but soon grew sober as she noticed Lily's expression.

"You don't talk to your sister anymore?" Lea questioned.

"Not since I was eleven."

(J+L)(J+L)(J+L)

"I'm done with girls."

James entered his dorm room still in a state of shock from the occurrences of the hallway. At first the room was quiet, excluding the unmistakable snoring of Peter Pettigrew.

"Tell me about it mate."

James turned to Sirius' who was sitting on the window sill, not bothering to look at James. "I think I blew it with Marlene tonight."

"Oh _really?_ I would never have guessed." A sarcastic voice filtered through Remus' closed bedspread.

"Moony, what did the git do this time?" James said moving the unbutton his shirt and put his uniform on his trunk.

"Trust me mate, you'd rather not know. Besides, if I retell the story I'll probably hex him. I'm going to bed, it's full moon in just over two weeks. I'm gonna sleep while I can."

"Night Moony."

"Night Prongs."

"Nice Moony."

"Fuck of Sirius."

(J+L)(J+L)(J+L)

"You What?" Lea practically shrieked as Lily retold her recount of her evening.

After an awkward but short silence after Lily's confession about her sister, Lea decided they should chat about something else, or go to sleep.

"Oh my god you actually think you can make James Potter, the glorified sex monkey, fall in love."

"Well," Lily said readjusting her pillow, "Love for now is a bit out of reach, but maybe one day."

Lea sighed, attempting to get comfortable next to Lily, after Lily surprisingly having offered to share her bed and Lea even more surprisingly, obliging. After having both taken their dreamless sleep potions, the girls were conversing under Lily's soft covers.

"I have to say red, you've got balls."

"Thanks," Lily laughed before yawning softly. "Brill I reckon I'm off to sleep. If you need me wake me up."

"Alright Lily. If you need be, don't wake me up, or you wont have balls for long."

Lily chuckled before returning to her familiar blank landscape of black nothingness as she drifted off to sleep.

(J+L)(J+L)(J+L)

"She what?" Sirius' eyes practically fell out of his scull.

"Yep," James said climbing into his bed, while Sirius rolled in his own, "Thinks she's gonna convince me of my feeling for her or some crap like that."

"Well I mean, you did snog her Prongsie so you gotta let her down easy. She's new. She'll cope just like the rest of them."

James sighed before closing his eyes.

"I don't know Padfoot. She doesn't seem like she's a girl who gives up, she's… she's… different."

Only a few moments later James nodded off to sleep and was welcomed by a new dream, one filled with colours. A bright emerald green and an overwhelming, captivating red.

 **AAAAAAND FINITO,**

 **Tell me what you kiddlies think,**

 **Reviews are like finding 1000000 galleons in your vault at Gringotts (Or a dragon, whatever speaks to you, no disrespect)**

 **Okay Now I'm out**

 **Mischief Managed (For now.)**


	7. Chap 7- Engorgio

**MY BEAUTIFUL CHICKEN NUGGETS I AM BACK,**

 **Yes, there isn't much (any) straight up JILY in this chappie but Lily's relationship with two pivotal characters does grow.**

 **SO, first up THANK YOU FOR OVER 1000 VIEWS LIKE OMG**

 **Also, like I'm not J K Rowling down the street in my 64**

 **REVIEW- I LOVE YOU ALL (This weekly shoutout goes to Lea and Liav- love you bbys)**

 **Okay, I'll go now I get it,**

 **I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…**

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little nick knacks and noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat.

The entire room emitted not only a deep curiosity, but also a mystical yet homely element that made it so high up on Lily's list of 'the top ten places at Hogwarts' (It was currently fourth).

"Lily darling, do you really think it wise to win over the boy's heart, would you not rather earn it?"

The soothing and captivating voice belonging to Albus Percival Wulferic Brian Dumbledore pierced through the chatter of inanimate objects as he and the red head enjoyed a pot of English breakfast tea.

"That's just it Uncle!" Lily exclaimed with a smile. She took a large sip of tea and felt its spices tantalizingly dance over her tongue before warmly sliding down her throat, "I know he likes me, I'm telling you Uncle. You know I have a knacking for these types of things. There's something about this James Potter. Reminds me of how Aberforth would describe you when you were young."

This caused the white-bearded wizard to nearly spit his tea out onto his desk and all over his niece. A fuzzy and heartwarming laugh bellowed throughout the office. "Funny that Lily… Funny that," Dumbledore, sighed and placed his china tea cup back on its saucer, "Well Lily I wish you the best of luck. If I do say so myself, I do believe that perhaps the two of you would work quite harmoniously together."

Lily too placed her tea cup on the saucer, and using her wand whisked them both away to the sink that she knew lay at the back of the office.

"It pays to have a gay uncle."

At this Dumbledore practically choked on oxygen.

"Uncle it's not that obvious, trust me," The man couldn't help but smile, "And besides, it's just me. I'm good with secrets." The confident girl slowly realized the implications of what she had just said, and her radiant smile gently slipped off her face.

Dumbledore notice it too. At this moment, Fawkes decided to fly through the window and land in front of Lily, bowing his head ever so slightly in her direction.

"Hello Fawkes," Lily whispered, gently stroking the magnificent creature's feathers.

The bird nuzzled his head close to Lily before flapping his vibrant red wings and flying back to his perch.

Lily recalled how Fawkes would, every few months, turn into fire, and in turn to ash, and rise anew from the ashes and start again.

"Sometimes I wish I could be like Fawkes," Lily whispered, more to herself than her uncle.

"How so?" Dumbledore inquired.

Sighing, Lily looked towards her fidgeting fingers, "So I could start again, get a new life, like Fawkes when he rises from his ashes."

Lily wasn't aware of the lone tear that had begun to trail its way over her freckled cheek.

"Lily… you have to let go. The pain is eating you up inside and it's not good."

Lily looked at her feet and sighed as the tear fell off her cheek and onto her lap with a minimalistic plop.

"You can tell them you know?"

This distracted lily, she looked at her uncle with a small sense of frustration.

"You know I can't. I don't need people knowing about what happened to me," Lily said this with a such a finality that any sane person would not probe any further.

As expected Dumbledore was hardly sane.

"Lily, letting them in will help you. Even Aberforth agrees. What your sister and even your father did was-

"Do _not,_ talk about that backstabbing, neglecting asshole!" Lily quickly rose to her feet and took several steps backwards, her voice soft, but full of anger and the deep green pools of her eyes blurred behind unshed tears.

"Lily the past is the past, you must learn to move forward. Pain can only affect the victim when they keep it bottled up. Please Lily, I'm asking for your sake just-

"NO!" Lily shouted now, "He was my father and he just, he… he…. He just g-gave me away, and Petunia just l-let it happen! She wanted it to! She was m-meant to… to be my friend!" Now Lily had fallen back into her seat in front of the desk.

There was a silence lasting several beats, even despite the objects tinkering.

"Lily, Lea, Remus, Sirius, James, the girls the boys, they are your family now. You need to be honest with them. If not now then soon, no one will understand until you do."

Lily after sniffing nodded and got up, walked around the table, and hugged Dumbledore, pulling him tight.

"Thank you Uncle."

"Anytime my dear."

Lily sniffled one last time before turning and hopping down the stairs towards the gargoyle.

"Lily dear?" Dumbledore's voice filtered towards the red head and she turned around quizzical. "If Severus gives you any trouble, or even brings up his father, just let me or Minerva know."

Lily nodded and attempted to force a smile as she turned and headed down the stairs.

(J+L)(J+L)(J+L)

The plan was in action, the girls had spent several hours doing so and their plan was flawless. Operation: win over Potter was officially en route to success.

Lily, who had filled Marlene and Mary in on her plan to thaw James' heart had begun brainstorming a plan of action in charms and was excited to begin planning at the end of the day.

Mary, who was totally excited to help one of her friends on an endeavor with a man, was in, and Marlene was simply happy with having a distraction from Sirius.

After dinner, the girls practically raced into their dormitory to find the best way to win over James and after several hours, the very full moon was high in the sky, shining a natural light into the room as the wind appeared to be howling and the girls, still running on adrenaline, sat proudly in front of a giant whiteboard, which had been transfigured from an empty potion bottle.

It read as follows:

 _ **The hottest 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **year's guide to land James Potter for good**_

 _(A masterpiece by Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald, Lea Brill and Lily Evans)_

 _PLAN OF ACTION_

 _ **Halloween killers**_

 _ITEMS NEEDED:_

 _Marauder participation_

 _Super sexy costumes_

 _Access to room of requirement (nice thinking Lea)_

 _ **IF THIS DOESN'T WORK MOVE TO B)**_

 _ **Christmas extravaganza**_

 _ITEMS NEEDED:_

 _PERMISSION FROM DUMBLES_

 _THREE MICROPHONES_

 _A GUITAR_

 _A BASS_

 _A DRUM KIT_

 _A TAMBOURINE SO IT LOOKS LIKE MARY IS HELPING_

 _KILLER COSTUMES_

 _MASKS_

 _ **IF THIS DOESN'T WORK MOVE TO C)**_

 _ **BIG REVEAL**_

(J+L)(J+L)(J+L)

It was three days later and Lily was lying in the sun, underneath a shady tree next to the great lake. The cool breeze of an oncoming autumn was blowing her hair around her face and her Gryffindor uniform was accompanied with a pair of Australian muggle Rayban glasses.

In the last few days, Lily had barely slept, she knew why too.

It was as if the girl's brain was split in half. The more fun-loving half was the one based on James Potter. Lily found herself watching the boy, she also caught him occasionally staring at her but when she would probe him about it, he would deny it.

She watched the way he walked and the way he held himself, what with his pranking and fun with his friends, but Lily could also see the man behind the boy, and she wanted nothing more than to be his.

She couldn't say why. Lily just knew.

The other half of her brain was preoccupied with something entirely different, and something that Lily would rather no one find out.

Lily felt like she was being eaten alive by a secret. One she had held since she was eleven. One that was so close to breaking free that it terrified her, after all, she had been moved to another country to get away from it all, for her safety, but now that she was back, everything was bubbling to the surface.

More and more tension was bubbling to the surface as old, horrible memories suddenly started reappearing in her thoughts. Memories that had taken Lily years to suppress.

She had wanted to tell people. Firstly she wanted to tell Lea, who after all, was Lily's best friend. Next she wanted to tell Remus, but felt that telling him and not Sirius would also be detrimental, but telling Sirius while Marlene and he weren't on speaking terms wouldn't go down well. But more than anything she wondered if she could tell James, if he would think of her differently. But wonder was all Lily would allow herself the liberty to do. Telling was far to risky, after all, this wasn't just some petty, 'I'm not a virgin', this was dark and horrific and the consequences could turn out to be devastating.

Lily wanted so badly to fit in, it just wasn't an option.

Just then Lily heard a twig snap behind the tree and she whipped her head around only to meet the boy she had been trying her damn hardest to avoid.

 _Severus Snape._

His greasy hair that had once been a vehicle of Lily's fascination now disgusted her. And his eyes, black and bug like, just like his father's.

Lily felt her throat grow dry as she pictured the man. Tall, and brooding and gloomy and proud and proper and ugly and pale and horrible and conniving and revolting and vile and disgusting and all of a sudden Lily felt like she was going to collapse or throw up or both.

"Hi Lily."

He actually attempted to smile at her, but the tears that had welled in her eyes began to shed and she stared straight into the eyes of the boy who betrayed her.

"Get away from me Severus."

Lily got to her feet and pushed passed the boy and began storming up towards the castle.

"Lily wait! We're friends! You know I couldn't do anything."

Like lightning Lily whipped out her wand and began stalking towards Snape, wand pointing at his throat, a murderous expression on her face.

"Don't you give me that bullshit Severus," Lily's tears continued but the anger in her voice mostly concealed her hurt, "We aren't friends Severus. Apparently we never were-

"Lily that's not true I… I-

"ENOUGH!" Lily's voice boomed so loud that the birds perched in the tree began cawing and flying away. Snape flinched and took several steps backwards. "Don't talk to me."

And with that Lily began sprinting up towards the castle, not turning back once. Lily darted herself through the halls until she arrived in a hidden alcove. Inside, Lily sunk to the ground with her back against the wall, put her face in her hands and cried.

After a certain amount of time, that Lily was unsure, but she was aware that she had probably missed transfiguration, Lily's tears began to slow and all but come to a halt. Roughly wiping away her tears, Lily made a decision.

She was going to devote her time to thawing James Potter, because she would not shed one more tear that year. Lily was going to be strong. And she was going to get James.

(J+L)(J+L)(J+L)

"Remus?" He whispered quietly, trying to be mindful of his exhausted friends who were recovering from the full moon the day previous.

Silence.

"Remus are you awake?"

A guttural, aching groan filtered out of the lycanthrope's curtains.

"What is it Sirius?" Remus did not bother to try keep his annoyance out of his voice. He cracked his back and rolled over.

"There's a spider on my pillow. Can you kill it for me?" Even with his feeble attempt to seem nonchalant, Remus was aware just how scared Sirius was of the spider.

Remus, still pissed at Sirius for hurting Marlene, but unable to hold a grudge as he helped him during the full moon sighed.

"Is it trying to hurt you?"

"Well no but-

-just try ignore it okay?"

There was silence once more, until James Potter's muffled voice was heard, just enough for Remus to hear, "Engorgio"

Sirius' shrieks were loud and horrified as he scrambled out of his bed and out the dormitory door, leaving James and Remus clutching their stomachs laughing while rolling around in their beds.

James shrunk the spider back down to it's original size and still lying in bed, using his wand, placed it out the window, shutting it as the spider crawled down the outside of the tower.

"Prongs?"

"Yes Moony?" James said, sitting up.

"Why are you so persistent on not giving in to Lily?"

For a brief moment, James realized he didn't have an answer.

"You guys would be great together. Not to mention that eighty percent of the male and probably female populace of Hogwarts would die to get in her pants and she is sitting cross –legged on a silver platter in front of you. Why wont you just notice how good she would be for you?'

Again, James was at a loss for words.

"Is your reputation that important to you? Wouldn't you rather be happy with how you are, and not how people think you are?"

James sighed, "It's not that simple Moony."

Now Remus sighed, "That's where you are wrong James. It's as simple as you make it."

James sat back down, sinking into his pillows, letting Remus' words tumble around in his brain.

There was a new voice, "James?"

James sat up again, and he and Remus exclaimed at the same time, "Pete?!" They both thought he was asleep.

"Yeah, well. You know how stupid it is to see Sirius continually pulling and pushing Marlene?"

Remus awkwardly coughed at the mention of his cousin.

"Yes Pete?" James prodded, wanting Pete to continue.

"His situation isn't all that different to yours."

There was a calm silence as James lay back down again and Sirius returned quietly to the dorm room, not before sending a couple curse words to James and in a few moments, the boys were quietly asleep, or pretending, but quiet all the same.

 **OKAY MY FRENCH FRIES I BE OUTTA HERE**

 **REVIIEWS are like getting a not shitty Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans**

 **So see ya'll soon**

 **Mischief managed (For now).**


End file.
